cavesofqudfandomcom-20200214-history
Elemental Damage
Qud provides different types aside from physical ones (which are either sharp or blunt). These damage types has its own unique interactions with the player, creatures, and environments. Primary Elements There are four known elemental damage type: Heat, Cold, Acid, and Electricity. * Resistances are statistic shown in the character sheets and it ranges from 0-100. * Directly, these resistance reduces the amount of received damages in a flat percentage ** There is also an additional bonus which the resistance provides such as the tolerance against the environmental hazards and status effects based on it ** At 100 you become completely immune from that elemental damage but does not make you immune to the effect caused by it. *** It means you can still be set on fire from heat damage but will not receive any fire damage from it Heat Heat damages relates to the high ambient temperature and can eventually cause various effect ranging from Flaming to Vaporization which while very rare, causes instant death. Various weapons, mutations, and mods can cause direct damage and decrease the ambient temperature. Generally the underground level below 30 mostly contains lots of Lava and high ambient temperature that can cause character with low heat resistance to combust spontaneously. Cold Cold Damages relates to the low ambient temperature and can eventually cause various effects ranging from a loss of Quickness to Freezing. Various weapons, mutations, and mods can cause direct damage and decrease the ambient temperature. Bethesda Susa is currently the only location that have cold ambient temperature. Cold resistance also affect the minimum temperature you can be before being affected by it Acid Acid Damages is caused and found as Acid Pools and Corrosive Gas that are found throughout the world. It is the only element that are not available as a weapon mod. Acid resistance is the hardest to develop even though most common creature found in qud are capable of dealing acid damage. Acid resistance does not reduces chances for acid damage to affect your equipment upon contact Electrical Electrical Damages are the rarest damage types as only few creatures and hazard can cause electrical damage, yet there are many ways to counteract the effect electricity such as the Rubbergum Injector which essentially makes you immune to electrical damage. * Shock damage are an alternative element to electrical damage, it is very much identical with electrical damage. Shock damage are uniquely caused by the Prayer Rod Special Elements Generally unlisted element that have its own hidden resistance stats * Mental damage, instead of using AV and DV to calculate its penetration, it instead uses MA which stands for "Mental Armor" * Light damage doesn't have any special penetration properties, they always hit their target regardless of accuracy but they can be reflected entirely by mutant with Light Manipulation skill. ** Laser weapon also counted as light damage and can be reflected by such * Diseases damage forces an endurance rolls that can cause various sickness ** It is only resisted by Honey and Yuckwheat * Poison deals a dot to its afflicted. ** Damage are reducible by half using skills found in endurance tree called Shake it off and Poison Tolerance ** Slog's Annunclus reduce the damage by 50% and the effect stacks into complete immunity with any duplicate of it made * Bleeding damage also deals dot similar to poison, it can be cured simply by waiting or using Bandage Other Damage Types * Explosive damage always ignore both the DV and AV, meaning it will deal the full extent of it's damage value to the target * Vibrating damage instead uses the target's AV as it's penetration value, as such they can never penetrate more than thrice (four times if using Sharp mod) * EMP damages has the effect of disabling (stunning) robots for a certain period of time. This type of damage is very effective against most of the late game enemies such as the Chrome Pyramid * Disintegration damage which ignores penetrations like explosive damages, but they also deal x10 as much damage against non-biological creatures such as robots * Astral damages & abilities link to being neutralized by Normality Gas and Ontological Anchor * Umbral & Cosmic damages are a unique elemental damage modifier that is respectively used by Haggabah Who Plies the Umbral Path and the Chrome Pyramid. The purpose of this elemental damage being unique is so that there is no way for player to resist it should they fail to dodge the attack Category:Mechanics